U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,648, granted May 21, 1995 to the assignee of the present invention, discloses engine valve lift mechanisms utilizing various types of valve lifters. These include cam actuated variable and non-variable lift, roller and non-roller type lifters of both direct and non-direct acting types for overhead, in-head and in-block camshaft engines.